


Painted Signs

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanaki wants to learn from Naesala.  Kink Bingo, for the square "ageplay."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Signs

When she was born, he had been a fully-grown adult.

The years had changed him fairly little. The events of the Goddesses' War gave him a few worry lines, but they were subtle and she rarely noticed them. His hair had not yet begun to grey, and he was in the prime of his life.

She, on the other hand, changed rapidly. She grew from a squealing baby to a tiny little girl, to an awkward teenager. At sixteen, she was still short, particularly when compared to him.

He was an adult and she was a child. Sanaki knew this when she approached the door to Naesala's room in the cathedral.

"Come in," Naesala called out to her. Sanaki steeled herself one last time, then opened the door and stepped in.

She locked the door behind her, knowing exactly what she planned on doing. "Good evening, Naesala."

He was reclining on his bed, his jacket baring even more of his chest than usual. His wings were spread wide. "Shouldn't you be at your own birthday celebration? I hear sixteen is an important age for beorc."

"Oh, really?" she asked innocently, coming up and climbing onto the edge of the bed. "What does it signify?"

"Let's see..." He looked up, deep in thought. "It's supposed to be a symbol of maturity, if not adulthood. You're old enough to make many decisions on your own now."

"I've been making decisions on my own for many years now," Sanaki huffed. "I _am_ the empress."

He looked unimpressed. "Even so."

She sighed and changed the subject, scooting a little closer to him. "Why aren't you at my celebration? The festivities are set to go on for at least another hour."

Naesala chuckled. "I grow weary of speaking with drunk nobleman after drunk nobleman, and the food hardly justifies the annoyance. Have you come to drag me back there?"

"Of course not. I came to speak with you in private," she replied, moving forward a little.

"I see you coming closer, empress," he commented.

She froze. "...so you do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just what are your intentions with me?"

"I wish to ask you something. A personal request." When Naesala looked at her expectantly, she continued. "I request... th-that... yousleepwithme." Her nervousness showed through clearly.

"Really." He smirked. "What makes you choose me, out of all the people you could have asked this?"

"I find you the most attractive, and I trust you not to talk about it," she replied. "So?"

"Allow me to put this bluntly." Naesala looked her once over. "You're young. You've very, very young."

"I know that," she answered with a brave face.

"I could be manipulating you. I could break your heart as easily as throwing away a toy. I've known you or of you for all of your life - you've known me for less than a quarter of mine." Naesala's smirk widened. "What makes you think that going after this much of an older man is going to work out well for you?"

"I don't want someone my age. I don't want a noble's son who knows only of jousting and table manners and wooing the girls. I want someone who knows about the real world, who's had his hand in everything I can think of and more. I want someone who can teach me things." In a smooth motion, she straddled his lap. "Starting with this."

He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Well. I can hardly say no to that." He leaned in, touching their foreheads together. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, little empress."

He undressed her delicately, leaving soft kisses over every inch of bared skin. With a gentle touch, he taught her the sensitive places on her body. Then, at her request, he taught her his.

When it came time to pass the preparation phase and move on to what was called actually sleeping with each other, he merely lifted her onto him, emphasizing their difference in size. He taught her this, too, in slowly growing motions that made her gasp.

Naesala made sure that she shuddered in ecstasy around him twice before he finally exhausted himself. "...now, was it everything you expected?" he asked, lazily drooping his wings.

When she caught her breath, she breathed out, "And more."


End file.
